


A Baby's Coo

by flareonfury



Category: Secret Life of the American Teenager (TV)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Baby, Drabble, Extended Scene, F/M, Family, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy wakes up at the end of the S1 finale episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Baby's Coo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 40 Days of Drabbles. This is my first SLOTAT fic... which I've been wanting to write one for since I first started watching the show, however I wanted to know the canon sex/name of Amy's baby before I started any.

Amy woke up to a soft noise. Thinking that John needed something, she blinked her eyes and tried to listen to for him. Hearing nothing, Amy worriedly opened her eyes to check on him. However she didn't find him in the place that she had last placed him, but in the arms of his father… in the arms of Ricky Underwood. Apparently any noise she had made waking up was oblivious to Ricky for he still held John lovingly. A smile appeared on her tired face as Ricky managed to garner a coo from his son. To her amazement, Ricky was excellent at parenting… he changed John like a professional and fed and burped him much better than she could. Not once had she ever heard John start crying in Ricky's arms and despite everything that happened the last couple months since Band Camp, she was glad that Ricky was the father.

Knowing that Ricky would take care of John if he needed anything, Amy settled back into bed and fell asleep to the sound of Ricky humming and John's coos.


End file.
